one-shots from Glee- mostly Klaine
by sandracarolin
Summary: I will post some cute one-shots from Glee. mostly Klaine because I LOVE them!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cute one-shot that I wrote a long time ago. I've been thinking a lot about the Glee-kids future and how it would look and this is how I imagine it. I imagine Beth being very close to everyone and I'm not sure if she has been raised by Quinn and Puck or if she has been raised by Shelby like in the series but anyways they are very close to eachother. I also feel like it's up to everyone who reads it to kind of decide that by themselves.**

"Is this Finn?" Beth asks Kurt. She shows him the graduation picture of himself and Finn. The past 3 hours she has gone through all of Kurt and Blaine's stuff while kurt has been sitting on the floor, sorting out old clothes. "Yeah"he says with a smile and nods.

She knocked on the door earlier this morning, she told Kurt that she needed something to do and someone to be with so he let her in. He knew Blaine was gone for a couple hours because he was with Sam. Their 4 year old daughter Tracy and their 2 year old son Spencer was with Carole and Burt, so Kurt thought it was a perfect opportunity to ask if Beth could help him clean the house.

"Well" she looks at Kurt and smiles and then looks at the picture again. "He was a handsome boy" she says after a while. Kurt snorts and smile while he's looking down on the pile of clothes.

"Yeah, he was" he looks out of the window. "Always" he says and gets a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, I know he meant so much to you, I shouldn't have done that", Beth says and put the picture back where she took it. "Done what?" Kurt says and looks up at her.

"Talk about him, I can see how much you miss him and how hard it is for you". "I've neve.. I mean... I don't know" he sighs. "It's just.. I have never actually talked about him a lot" Beth nods and walks towards Kurt, she sits down next to him.

Beth turned 16 a few days ago and everybody was there. Sam and Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, Rachel, Jessie and their 2 year old son Liam, Artie and Tina, Mike and his girlfriend Sarah, Kurt and Blaine with Tracy and Spencer and of course Puck and Quinn with their almost newborn twins. They all gave Beth lots of presents and spoiled her, almost to much.

"Does she still love him?" She says and looks at him. "What?" Kurt looks at her with confused eyes. "Rachel, I mean, I've never heard her mention his name and.. She doesn't have any pictures of him".

"Well" Kurt says and then takes a pause, trying to figure out what to say. "When you love someone that much as he loved her and she loved him, you don't actually ever stop loving them" another pause and he looks up at her. "She was destroyed by her love for him after he passed and I think she made herself a promise to move on and try to live a good life and by happy, she knew that's what Finn wanted for her". "But I know that she has a box in her closet where she has all the memories of him.. She told me about that ones" Kurt sighs. "And I also know that she has pictures of him in her desk" "But why in the desk, why can't she have it out?" Beth looks at Kurt, trying to understand.

"I mean it's almost like she's embarrassed of him", she says after a while. "What? no, she's not" Kurt looks at Beth in surprise and can't help but let out a little laugh because of the ridiculous thing she said. "I know for sure that she's not embarrassed about him, she doesn't regret anything in her past and absolutely not Finn" he tells Beth and smiles a little. "But why do you ask me about this stuff? it's better to talk to Rachel about Finn, I mean you're not very shy so it can't be that hard to ask her". "I know, but I see how you react and I don't want to make her sad" Beth says. "Oh, darling" Kurt wraps his arms around Beth and smiles. "She would love to talk about it and especially with you, she loves you as her own daughter and she loves Finn. Finn is a big part of her life...And we both know Rachel loves to talk about her life" he says and smiles even bigger, making Beth giggles.

"Do you still miss him?" Beth says and looks into Kurt's eyes. "Is there ever some days when… I mean, when you don't think about him?... What does it feel like?" Beth says and looks at Kurt. "Wow. A lot of questions" Kurt says and smiles. "A lot of hard questions. I don't really know.. It's hard to explain" he takes a pause and looks around the house. "Sometimes it just feels so unreal, like, what happened?... you know?" He looks at the younger girl.

"Yeah" she says, although she could never really understand that feeling. "You know, sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream, if he was all a dream, I mean It's sometimes so hard to believe that he's been alive. He's not here now and he haven't been here for 13 years...So it's sometimes hard to remember him" he pauses and think. "No.. It's not hard to remember him..It's just hard to imagine the time when he was here, with us" he looks at Beth for a while. "I haven't spoken to him in a long time, I haven't seen his face or heard his laugh or felt his hugs... And the worse thing is that it's hard to imagine how it was when he was alive" he says and looks down at his wedding ring.

The wedding his brother never got to witness.

"That doesn't make any sense, does it?... It's complicated" he says after a while and looks up at Beth with a little smile on his face. "Well… I guess we can say that death is a very complicated thing" Beth says making Kurt smile a little more. He can't help but feel very proud of her, the girl that now has become all grown up, so smart and beautiful. The girl that caused so much drama at McKinley.

"Thank you so much for wanting to talk to me Kurt" she smiles and hugs him. "No, thank YOU for asking me honey" he says and hugs her even tighter. "And by the way give me that picture" Beth stands up and gives him the picture. "Ah" he says and smiles. "Look at him, he was so happy" A lonely tear falls down his chin while he's studying the picture of his brother. "No, I promised myself to not cry over him" he wipes the tears of with his hand. "Let's put this one somewhere, a pretty face like that has to have an audience" he says and smiles. Kurt put the picture of Finn on the shelf above the fireplace.

They both stand beside each other just watching that beautiful young man looking back at them.

"You know he cared about you, he loved you like you where his daughter" Kurt says after a while. "Really?" Beth says, a bit surprised. "Let me show you something, stay here" he says and walks into his and Blaine's bedroom. She sits down in the sofa and hear him looking through Blaine's and his stuff, trying to find the thing he wants to show her. "There it is" he says after a while and comes out to her. He is holding a picture in his right hand and he gives it to her.

It's a picture of a girl, holding a man's hand. The photo is taken from behind so you can only see their backs. The girl has blonde hair and she is looking up at the man with a big smile. She knows that the girl is her. "Is that dad?" Beth asks Kurt and points at the man she is holding hand with. "No, that is Finn" Kurt says with a smile.

"Oh" she says a little bit confused. "We look so happy.. It's a beautiful picture". "Yeah... This picture was taken a month before he died, It was beautiful weather that day and you had just turned 3" he smiles when he think about it. "Such a cute girl, everybody wanted you.. Especially Finn" he sighs. "I don't know why, but he loved you so much... And you loved him, it was like you two had a special language, no one could deny the love between you...You had two dads" he says after a while and smiles. "Wow...It's so weird when you say it like that, how much I meant to him and how much he meant to me" she's still looking at the picture, it's like she's trying to take in every detail in the picture and copy it into her mind. "Because, I can't remember him" they both become quiet. She sits and looks at the picture for awhile.

"Wait, what's the clock?"She says after a while and looks at her phone. "I think I have to go now" she says. "Mom wants me to come home" she smiles. "Oh, yeah, right" Kurt says and nods. "And by the way, you told me that I had two dads, It's not very true" she says. "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I know that Puck is your fathe…". "I have 8" Beth interrupts him. "You, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Artie, even Jessie, my own dad and Finn" Beth says. "You all raised me and took care of me". "Well, you were our first daughter" Kurt says and smiles.

Beth stands up and gives Kurt a big hug, she takes her jacket from the couch where she threw it and walks towards the door. Before she can reach the door Blaine comes in with their two kids.

"Helloo!" Blaine says with a big smile and gives Kurt a kiss on the lips. "Dad!" Tracy and Spencer shout, they both run to Kurt and gives him a big hug. After a while they notice that Beth is there, they then run to her and gives her a big hug too. She's lifting them up and play with them like they're her own siblings. "Why are you here?" Blaine ask Beth after a while and gives her a hug. "Well I... Actually don't know, I just wanted to be here" she says and smile. "Oh, Okay" Blaine says and looks at his husband and then back at Beth. "But I'm on my way out from this house now, so I'm gonna leave you alone" she says. "Oh you don't have too, we love to have you here" Blaine says and looks at Kurt. "Absolutely" Kurt says with a smile. "Well I love to be here too, but I really have to go" Beth says and smiles back at them.

She's walking out from the door but stops and freeze in a step.

"I'll stand by you" she says and turn to face Kurt. "What?" He says and laugh a bit confused. "Now I remember, Finn used to sing "I'll stand by you" to me" Then she walks out from the door.

She leaves Kurt with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt and Blaine are adults and has two kids- Spencer and Tracy. They live in New york but they also has a house together with Burt, Carol and Blaine's parents, Annie and Eric. The house is very big and beautiful. They bought it so that they could all spend holidays and other important days together. Anyways... Burt happens to walk in on Kurt an Blaine and it get's very uncomfortable.**

Kurt and Blaine were at the house, they had been there since yesterday and Burt and Carol just got here. Burt and Carol had taken the kids out to play in the garden. Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the house. They both stood at the big window watching Tracy and Spencer playing and laughing with their "grandma" and grandpa.

Blaine walks away and put on some music. Billy Joel's greatest hits, Kurt knew it the moment he heard the first note. He and Blaine used to listen to that everyday a couple of years ago. "Dance?" Blaine comes back with a childish smile and reaches out his hand to Kurt, making Kurt laugh because his cute offer. Blaine pull Kurt close to him and they start dancing to"piano man". "this is so silly" Kurt says in the middle of the song with a big smile on his face. "What?" Blaine says pulling away from him a little bit so that he can see him. He starts to smile. "you don't like Billy Joel?" He says, teasing him. "I do...". Kurt says "huh? You don't like Billy Joel?" Blaine say again making Kurt laugh "I DO!" He says trying to convice Blaine, even though he already know that he loves Billy Joel. "It's silly that we dances to it, imagine if Dad would come in now, seeing two grown men dancing to Billy Joel's greatest hits" he looks at Blaine raising his eyebrows. "I mean can it be anymore gay?" He says with a smirk after a while, making Blaine laugh. "But you love it" Blaine says pulling kurt closer to him. "I do" Kurt says and smiles. T

heir dancing turns after a few songs out to a sing-along session with bad dance moves and after a while they are both laughing so hard that they have to pause the music. When they both have calmed down, they stand facing each other just looking into each others eyes. Kurt raises his hand to Blaine's hair and play with a curl for a while. He then put his arms on his husbands shoulders pulling him closer to him. They just stand there for a while just gazing into one another's eyes. Then Blaine reaches in for a kiss, their lips softly touches and the time stops. Blaine is the one who pulls away after a while with a smirk on his face "I mean, it's not often that we are alone...So we could use this time for something good" Blaine says raising his eyebrows in a flirty way. "What do you mean by that?" Kurt says, playing along. Blaine pulls closer to Kurt and whisper in his ear "What do you want me to mean?". They quickly hurry up the stairs into their bedroom, because no matter how much they want to, they wont take the risk doing it in the living room, they both know that Burt wouldn't talk with them for a couple of years if he walked in on them.

They enter their room and close the door, Kurt pushes Blaine against the wall, starting to kiss him on the neck while he unbuttons Blaine's bow tie and shirt making Blaine moan. Kurt takes off Blaine's shirt and start to take off his own sweater. Blaine helps him and after a few seconds they both stand shirtless. They roll around and change the positions so that Kurt is against the wall. Blaine starts to kiss Kurt all over his chest, Kurt pulls his head back in pleasure and draws his hand trough Blaine's hair. He then pulls Blaine up and start to kiss him and while he slowly push Blaine towards their bed, push him down and then crawls on top of him. He starts to kiss Blaine and with every kiss he goes further and further down with his lips. When he comes down to Blaine's pants he begin to unbuttons them. He slowly takes off him his pants enjoying the fact that he teases Blaine extremely. "Oh my god! Can't you just take them off" Blaine says, now with a heavy breathing. When Kurt has taken off the pants completely he comes up , facing Blaine and start to kiss him. "Oh god!" Blaine let's out. Blaine start to unbutton Kurt's pants and take them off.

That's when they hear the steps in the stairs "Kurt do you know where..." Burt rushes in to the room witnessing his son half naked on top of his half naked husband. Burt let out a "Oh my god!" before he quickly rush out of the room and close the door again. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS LATER... BOTH OF YOU!" He yells whilst he rushes down the stairs. "Well, that was a turn off" Blaine says after they hear Burt walking out of the door downstairs and the house becomes uncomfortable quite. He looks up at Kurt who is still on top of him. Kurt lay down next to him and lift his hand up to his face, massaging the area between his eyebrows "Oh my god..." He says and sighs "I can't believe that happened again".

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.." Blaine says after a while. "God, he's gonna kill us!" he says with a bit panic in his voice. "No, he's gonna kill YOU, he won't kill his own son, he will just beat him a bit" Kurt says and turn his head towards Blaine and start to smile. "Stop! It's not funny" Blaine says but can't help but laugh at the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is taking place in the episode "I do" from season 4 on the hotel room where Kurt and Blaine spend their night together even tough they are not together anymore. This makes them both confused and sentimental.**

Blaine lays in the bed watching Kurt getting dressed again. He just lays there watching his ex as he has done so many times before. This time he is trying to take in everything, trying to remember every inch of Kurts body, so that he can keep that in his mind incase it's the last time he will see him. He is so happy to be with him again and even though Kurt hasn't said anything, Blaine can tell Kurt is too. Yes they were drunk but they clearly still has feelings for each other. Blaine jumps out of bed and start to put his clothes on, when he's done he sit down and watches Kurt fixing his hair in the mirror. Just looking at him makes him feel warm inside. Kurt has grown so confident since he moved away from Lima, Blaine can see that but he's still the same Kurt he met at Dalton, the boy he fell endlessly and hopelessly in love with.

"Tell me now that we're not back together " Blaine said and makes eye contact with Kurt in the mirror, his eyes are shining. "I mean... it was fun... But" Kurt says. "Don't.. I'm not gonna let you minimize this Kurt, it's no accident that we were together on Christmas and again on Valentine's day" Blaine says trying to convince the older boy. He takes Kurt's jacket from the bed and puts it on Kurt who is still standing with his back against Blaine. "And we are going to be together for many, many more.." He walks up behind him, standing so close to him that he can feel the heat from Kurts skin, he can feel the fresh scent from the Perfume he gave to Kurt last year. The fact the Kurt still uses it makes him want to smile and cry at the same time. He misses him, so badly. He puts his face closer to the taller boys neck and look into his eyes through the mirror. "No matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything".

Kurt turns around facing Blaine and they stand so close to each other now, Blaine could only lean a litte forward and their lips would meet. Kurt leans closer, when their mouths are only a few centimeters away he stops. "I'll see you down stairs" he says instead and walks away.

Quickly before even Blaine realize it he reaches out his hand and grabs the other boys hand, pulling him back again making their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Blaine was expecting Kurt to pull away from him, but he doesn't. Blaine puts his hand on Kurts neck and burries his fingers in his thick hair just like he has done so many times before. Kurt grabs Blaine's waist pulling him even closer to him. Their hearts are raising faster and the passionate kiss makes them feeling dizzy but they don't stop. Blaine want to capture this moment forever, he wants to remember this feeling, how smooth Kurts hair feels, how soft his lips feels and how perfectly they fit together with his own. he doesn't want it to ever stop but the kiss does come to an end, just like everything else and when it does, he feels a tear streaming down his own face.

At first he doesn't realize it but after a while he feels the salty taste on his lips and he looks up at Blaine and see a lonely tear running down his beautiful face. Kurt pulls away when he realize it and looks into the younger boys eyes. He reaches up his hand and carefully whipes it away with one finger. Without breaking their eye contact. He hates seeing Blaine cry. "I'm sorry" Blaine says clearly embarassed over it. "what is it?" Kurt asks quiet. He can't stop looking at him, he is so beautiful, even when he's crying. He has tried so hard to get over him but when he's looking at him and looking into those eyes he can't help but fall in love again. "I just... I.. I just miss you so, so much" Blaine says, trying to hold back the tears that is now streaming down his face. Kurt puts his arms around him in fear that the younger boy may break into pieces. How could he do this to him? He's so vonurable. He of all people would know how vonurable Blaine is.

When he made out with him in the car or when he danced and sang with him and when he later slept with him he tought that they could do it, they were mature, they could just do it without any feelings. Besides they were both drunk and they were bored so it seemed like a good idea. Now he understands how much it hurt Blaine and even himself. It made them feel more, miss more and love more. "I miss you too" Kurt says

Pulling Blaine closer to him, _his_ Blaine. He tries to hold back the tears but after a while they both stand there crying while they both hold on to each other, like it's the last time. And in that moment everything feels the same as it has always felt when they are together.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine looks at the clock beside the bed, the clock is 7:30. He looks at Kurt who lays beside him, he is asleep. Blaine will never be tired of looking at his perfect face. Blaine softly brushes his fingers trough Kurt's hair. He gets out of bed, trying not to wake Kurt up. He walks into the bathroom, he washes his face, shave and brush his messy hair with his fingers and walks out again.

He walks out to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. "Good morning Blaine" Burt says when a tired Blaine walks in to the kitchen. Burt and Carol spend the night at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Blaine get's so scared that he jumps. "Oh geez! You scared me Burt" Blaine says. "sorry" Burt says with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" Blaine asks Burt after a while. "Yes, you know what? Those sprare beds are actually very comfortable, they don´t seem to be but..." Burt keeps talking but Blaine is to tired to listen. One thing that Blaine just can't handle in the morning is noises. Of course Kurt knows that but he has clearly not mentioned it to his father. Blaine starts to empty the dishwasher and just hopes that Burt doesn't expect Blaine to talk and answer questions. "Blaine?" Burts voice wakes Blaine up and he instantly feels guilty because he hasn't been listening to Burt "I'm sorry I'm just really tired and Kurt knows that I can't..." Blaine stops himself when he sees what Burt is holding in his hand. "who's shirt is this? It's Kurt's right?" Burt looks at Blaine "I found it on the sofa in the tv-room and I know that it wasn't there when I went to bed last night" Blaine starts to freak out and he start to blush. Last night flashes right in front of his eyes.

He and Kurt was making out in the sofa and Blaine couldn't help but to pull Kurt's shirt off, before more clothes was pulled off they were smart enough to go to their bedroom but they some how forgot Kurt's shirt.

Blaine knew Burt was going to make him pay for this. "You were the only who were awake right?" Burt says, his eyes were burning into Blaine's. Blaine never knew which side Burt was on. Sometimes he could be loving and sometimes he could be hating. "I-I don't know, I guess- I mean.. Eh" That's when Kurt walks out from their bedroom "Kurt!" Blaine almost yells in need of help "Eh.. You must have forgot your shirt in the sofa yesterday" Kurt is so confused and he clearly doesn't hear the fear in Blaine's voice "No I don't think so" He says without having a clue of what's going on. "Yes I think you did" Blaine says and gives Kurt a burning look, trying to make him understand. Kurt finally see the shirt Burt is holding in his hand and realizes "Oh.. Yes that's.. I must have dropped it there when I was carrying the-the-the laundry" Kurt improvises and gives Burt a quick smile when he takes his shirt back. Burt gives Blaine an suspicious look.

Carole comes in to the kitchen in the middle of everything and notice the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?" she says. "Oh good morning Carole" Kurt says "Nothing! it was just an misunderstanding, do you want to have break fast?" he asks her, happy to talk about something else. "Yes" she says with a big smile. "Good, everything is done, except the eggs, so I'll do that and you and dad can sit in the sofa watching tv" Carole takes that and walks happily to the tv, Burt follows her after a couple seconds not totally happy how this ended. Kurt and Blaine looks at each other when Burt and Carole has left. "Oh my god" Blaine says in embarrassment. "I did save you there Mr Andersson" Kurt says with a smile and lean in for a kiss. Blaine stares at Kurt when he fries the eggs, Kurt know that he is being watched but doesn't care. He don't like being stared at buy people, that always makes him insecure but not when Blaine stares at him. Blaine stares at him in a different way, he looks at Kurt like he is the most beautiful person on earth, like he can't take his eyes off of him. Kurt doesn't want Blaine to ever stop staring at him, even when they are 80 years old he wants Blaine to stare at him, like he is the only one. Kurt smiles and finally looks back at Blaine, he is so beautiful. Kurt can never get tired of looking into Blaine's dark eyes, it's like a whole universe is trapped inside of them, Kurt always tells that to Blaine, which makes him giggle.

"You are burning the eggs" Burt's voice wakes Kurt and Blaine up. Kurt quickly takes the eggs off the frying pan and puts them on a plate. "Can I talk to you Blaine" Burt says with a hard voice. Blaine begins to freak out a little, he knows that Burt knows that Kurt didn't drop that shirt by himself last night. "yeah, sure" he says with a shaky voice, he follows him out to the table where they all are going to eat. For a couple of seconds they just stand there, Burt looks into Blaine's terrified eyes. "I just wanted to make you aware of some things" Burt says after a while. Blaine knows that some awkward minutes are going to come, when he will be forced to apologize to Burt. "I feel like I haven't been really clear to you" and then Blaine start to freak out even more, what if Burt still thinks that Kurt is a virgin... No he can't think that, they are after all adults and they have been together for so many years. "I want to apologize" Burt says "I'm sorry what?" Blaine says in total shook, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "I really like you Blaine and I know that I may seem harsh sometimes, and I do admit that I can be a little too protective sometimes. Like this morning, I mean you are adults for god sake" Blaine relax "And sometimes I forget that, you will notice when you get kids that it's hard to let go of them. You want to be able to protect them, you want them to be kids forever but sooner or later you have to let go, not totally, just a little" Burt says with a little smile. "Yeah, no, I totally understand. I mean I have said this since I first met you, I really admire the relationship between you, how close you are, he really, really cares about you" Blaine says with a shy smile. "I have never been able tell you how greatfull I am that Kurt met you, you really changed his life Blaine, you have to know that and I owe you everything for that" Blaine start to tear up, he was expecting to have to apologize to Burt, not this. He instantly feels so relaxed and he hugs Burt, when he pulls away he see that Burt's eyes just like Blaine's are filled with tears. "It's breakfast!" Kurt yells and the magic is gone.


End file.
